A video conference system adopts an existing protocol stack, the transport of one path of main video stream between endpoints is supported, while the transport of multiple paths of main video streams is not supported, and the requirement for capture features of each stream, for example, the spatial areas in which a camera captures video streams, is not described either. An improvement of the video conference system is made when a telepresence system is designed, for example, the transport of multiple paths of media streams is supported, and the capture features of each stream are described. The related art has not proposed a solution on how to support new demands of the telepresence system on the basis of adopting the existing protocol stack and how to realize the compatibility between the telepresence system and the video conference system.
Thus, the problems on how to meet the requirements of the telepresence system based on the existing protocol stack and how to realize the compatibility between the telepresence system and the video conference system remain unsolved in the related art.